1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a latch assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as foldable laptop computers, are in widespread use. Keyboards are provided to receive user inputs. Recently, however, many laptop computers include touch sensitive displays. Users can touch/contact the touch sensitive displays using one or more fingers for all inputs. Using the same conventional foldable technology, users have to unfold the display to get access to the touch/contact screen. This is an inconvenience. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.